


The Truth is Out There

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series, The X-Files
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-13
Updated: 2004-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was crossover.</p></blockquote>





	The Truth is Out There

"So, can you help me find them?" The client looked hopefully at Angel.

Angel nodded. "Kanterish demon. Fairly harmless, although they'll attack if provoked."

"That's impossible. These are aliens. I've seen the spaceship. I've overheard their plot to subjugate the human race."

Angel sighed. "I hate to break it to you, but I heard through the grapevine that a bunch of these demons are scamming some low level government bureaucrats. Easy way to get a house, viscera, the occasional visit from a hanorga demon to attend their 'special' needs.

Honestly, aliens are just a bit far fetched, don't you think?"

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was crossover.


End file.
